This invention relates to syringes and particularly to syringes which have fluid discharge nozzles for use as vaginal douches, swabs, or the like.
It has become increasingly important to provide vaginal applicators which are economical to manufacture and which utilize inexpensive materials so that the applicators may be disposable, that is employed for a single use and then discarded. It also is important to provide a vaginal applicator which is inherently hygienic. To this end, such applicators have become increasingly popular which are manufactured and prefilled at a manufacturing plant under sanitary conditions, then sealed until ready for use. The containers of such applicators can be prefilled with medicaments or simply with cleansing and rinsing solutions.
One of the problems in providing economical and inexpensive disposable vaginal applicators is that separate fluid discharge nozzles are fabricated and packaged separately with a flexible container, and the nozzles are attached to the container after purchase, prior to application by the user. Some examples of such vaginal applicators presently on the market are those under the names of "Feminique".TM. of Ennis Laboratories, Edison, N.J.; "Massengill".TM. of Beecham Products, Pittsburgh, Pa.; and "Summer's Eve".TM. of C. B. Fleet Co., Inc., Lynchburg, Va. With these and other similar products presently on the market, separate elongated fluid discharge nozzles are packaged separately with the prefilled containers.
With such vaginal applicators as described above, not only is the cost of manufacture substantially increased for a preferably inexpensive product, but the increased sized of the packaging therefor tends to decrease the amount of display-shelf area alotted by the retailer to such an important product.
The present invention is designed to provide a new and improved syringe for vaginal applicators which solves these and other problems.